Blazblue-Beyond the Boundary
by SteelSoulBronie
Summary: A strange pony warring a blood-red jacket and wielding a giant sword? Just another day in the life of a Ponyvillien.
1. Chapter 1

_She watched as the events unfolded below her, an almost regretful look residing within there blood red eyes. The same red eyes followed the broken and beaten body of the one she had known as the Bloodedge, falling steadily to the earth below. A steady flow of red and black flowed out of him, almost as if it were trying to escape the fate that had be-failed the one it used to resided within._

 _She watched as the beast that had plagued the poor pitiful throughout his life died within him, leaveing only its vessel to soon share its same fate._

 _She watched as the man fell to his death, the very blade that had fell many of the men who stood in the Bloodedge's way, protruding from his very body. The blade's handel held tight by the man in the red coat, as if not wanting to let if go._

 _She watched as his lips moved, uttering words that only she could understand at the time. Words so filled with regret...So filled with sorrow...Yet, so filled with the hope for a future that he will never see, that even she, a girl with a heart as cold as ice, could not help but close her eyes and look away from him._

 _"And so…" The little girl in the black dress spoke, her golden yellow hair flowing gently within the breeze of the nighttime sky, "Ends the tale of the Grim Reaper...The Bloodedge." She paused for a long while before opening her eyes slowly. "Ragna..."_

 _The girl, who had watched over him since he was born, turned her back to the man falling to his death not wanting to see the outcome of what was to be. Rather it was for her own well being, or to let the Bloodedge have his one string of dignity he had left, she did not know._

 _"I surely hope you find your peace in death's embrace." The little girl mused in a sympathetic tone._

 _Before she could get too far, a wave of intense magic caused the girl to turn around with a start. The energy was so greatly focused, its core centering upon the poor soul falling to his death. The was energy unlike any the little girl in the black dress had felt before in all her years of living upon this mortal infested world._

 _"This power...What is it?" She hissed, Her hand shielding the radiant light from her ruby red eyes._

 _The magic did not last long, as it had fulfilled its mission. The man...the Bloodedge...who had been in her sight mere moments ago, was nowhere to be seen. Gone was the energy, as well as the the man who it so desperately wanted._

 _The little girl frowned. "What manner of trickery is this?"_

 _"Oh...but I thought you would be happy to know that your little boyfriend will be alive and well." Said a coy voice, resounding around her._

 _The girl's eyes widened before a scowl crossed her features. "You...What are you doing here? How did you even get here?"_

 _The bodiless voice laughed. "Oh, I've been watching for quite some time my little dear. Building my...influence within this world little by little. The chaos helped more than I ever imagined too...heh...you humans are so...well...Chaotic since I really can't find a better word."_

 _"You know what he has inside of him don't you?!" She almost yelled. "You, of all others, know how dangerous it is!"_

 _"Well…" The voice mused thoughtfully. "That I do, little princess, and it is why I'm doing what I am doing."_

 _"Explain yourself."_

 _The voice tisked. "Now where would the fun be in that. A little bit of chaos here and there justifies the means in the end. You, of all of us, should know that."_

 _The girl closed her eyes. "I could just kill myself…"_

 _"You can...but know know if he dies now, something bigger will come. Something that will stop at nothing obtain a power such as the one he wields." The voice said in a tone steeped in mystery._

 _The girl in the black dress eyes opened slowly. "So...he has returned?"_

 _"I'm not quite sure, but as old Sunbutt herself would say 'Leave nothing to chance'."_

 _"Does she know?"_

 _There was silence before a small chuckle could be heard disappearing into nothingness. "Now wheres the fun in that? I not her after all. Like I said, a little chaos is good now and then, is it not?"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Fewh...Ah think that that should just about do it."

There was a soft creak of rust against metal as Applebloom turned the faucet off, stopping the flow of water pouring into the bucket before it overflowed. The little filly, with practiced ease, placed the bucket upon her back, balancing it precariously as she made her way away from the barn. Every now and then, sun yellow filly would feel drops of water splash onto her back, making the little mare shiver slightly. It was at times like this that she believed a horn would have been good right about now. Still, an 'Earth ponies hard work is the most honest' her big sister would say.

Applebloom smiled at the saying before her gaze shifted upwards. She could see, as she neared it, a little house perched within a oddly shaped apple tree. A sigh of relief, finally being able to near her destination. She knocked upon the door after making her way up the ramp, her voice booming with her thick country accent as she called out:

"Scootaloo! Sweetie Belle! ah'm back! And ah got the water!"

There was a pregnant pause before a voice, rather boyish is tone, rang from the tree house in response.

"Whats the password?"

Applebloom deadpanned. She placed a hoof under her chin in deep thought before answering as best she could. "Icecream and maple syrup taste better than Ah expected."

Another pause before a orange furred and magenta maned filly stuck her head out the window beside the door.

"That was last weeks password Applebloom! Whats this weeks?" The new filly would say.

"Aw! Comeon Scootaloo! Why do we have ta have a new password every week!?" Applebloom shouted, glaring up at Scootaloo.

"Because," The orange said looking away in a huff. "Its our secret club! And a secret club has to have a secret password every week! Just like in my spy comics!"

"Will you two shut up!" Another voice half squeaked, half yelled from further inside the home. "Somepony is hurt and you two are arguing about a stupid password!"

"Its not stupid Sweetie Belle!" Scootaloo defended. "Its awesome! Besides, what if shes not really Applebloom but a changeling! Or a spy! Or a spying changeling!"

"Who gonna spy on us?!" Sweetie Belle yelled. "Somepony is hurt Scootaloo! Just let her in already!"

Scootaloo huffed before pulling head back through the window. There was a reluctant turn of the lock before the door to the treehouse opened with a resounding squeak, allowing Applebloom access inside.

Now that Applebloom was within the little treehouse, she would shoot a glare at Scootaloo before gently sliding the bucket of water off her back, allowing Sweetie Belle access to the contents within. Sweetie dipped the rag she held in her hooves within the bucket, letting it soak up as much water as it could muster before pulling away and ringing any access out. She would then quickly make her way to the other side of the room, where upon a bed of hay, their charge would be laying.

Though most of the stallion's body was covered in the cloth that he wore; his grayish, platinum like fur was not lost upon the fillies. As was his white and wild spiky mane that sat upon the top of his head. But most noticeable to the three of them, was the long ruby red jacket the pony was doned in, its intricate design a marvel to the little mares. Never had they seen clothing quite like his. Even Sweetie, whose sister was quite the fashionista, believed that nothing quite like it was seen in all of Equestria.

The stallion breathed steadily as he laid upon the treehouse floor, his chest rising and falling every few seconds.

"Hows his fever looking Sweetie?" Applebloom asked as she watched the little white filly dab the rag upon his forehead. The stallion shifted his body slightly in response to the little mares actions, but did little else.

"Too bad we couldn't get that wicked looking sword here as well." Scootaloo lamented. "That thing looked freakin sweet!"

"Yeah…" Applebloom mused, though she didn't sound nearly as impressed as Scootaloo. "You really think it belongs to him?"

"How can it not!" Scootaloo said with almost a squeak within her voice. "I bet hes some super awesome super hero! I mean look at his getup!" She pulled at his sleeve, obviously in awe.

"I think his health is a bit more important than rather or not he's a silly super hero." Sweetie interjected. "Maybe we should get somepony to take him to the hospital. I mean he doesn't seem to be-"

Sweetie Belle yelped as she instantly fell upon her rump. Dropping the wet rag, she scooted away from the stallion as fast as she could. To her surprise, the stallion had opened one piercing emerald eye and shifted his head to face her as she pushed herself against the wall on the far side.

Applebloom and Scootaloo both joined their friend as well, all three staring in awe and fear as the stallion did little else but stare at the little three little mares as they quivered in fear. Some time had passed for the four ponies, each one staring at one another in complete silence.

And then the stallion spoke.

"What the hell…"

HIs words seemed to release the floodgate, Sweetie Belle being the most adventures at the time, quickly made her way toward the stallion. The little white filly half spoken/half squeaked, her voice making the stallions ears fold back in response. "Y-You're awake!" Picking up the wet rag soon after and placing it upon the stallions head, she would ask. "How are you doing? You're not hurt anywhere are you?"

The stallion blinked up at the filly before shaking his head weakly. "No...Not really." He said, rubbing a hoof against his throat. "I do wanna know why the hell am I sleeping here though, and why there are...ah...three beastkins around me..."

Sweetie raised an eyebrow. "Beastkins? Whats a beastkin?"

"There...ah…Umm…" He placed a hoof to his head. "I don't remember…"

"Well...we're not a beastkin anyway. We're ponies" Sweetie looked towards the other two fillies making their way beside him, both just as wary as she was. "We found you, not too far away from here out in the apple filed, hunched over some type large weapon. You looked really out of it so we brought you here, into our clubhouse."

"You carried me?" He asked, a bit of disbelief within his tone. "I find that hard to believe, even if three of you did so."

Applebloom spoke next, her country accent a bit more tolerable to him and his poor sensitive ears. "Nope. Y'all may have been barely conscience but y'all were still able to be walked here with our little help. You were really heavy though."

"I see..." He said looking away.

Scootaloo pushed her snout towards the older ponies glaring at him as well as poking his chest. "Ok! now that you're awake, I've got a few questions for you. First things first; are you a super hero?"

The gray stallion blinked at the orange filly before looking to the other two with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell is she going on about anyway?"

Applebloom quickly swatted her friend away with a wave of her tail. "Don't mind her. Shes been reading too many Daring Do books lately."

"Hey!" Scootaloo cried in anger

The stallion closed his eye before opening it once again. "Well...In any case, I guess i should thank you...Uh"

"I'm Sweetie Belle!"

"Applebloom!"

"You can call me Scootaloo!"

"And we are the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

Sweetie Belle made her way to the forefront. "Whats your name?"

After the stallion had recovered from the sudden attack on his eardrums, he began to answer. "My name is...is…" He paused as he pressed a hoof to his forehead. "Its...ah…"

A worried frown came onto all three fillies features as they leaned in a little towards him. "Whats wrong?" All three asked, each on the edge of their seats.

"Its...Ragna…" He finally relented his left hoof pressing against his had. "Yeah...Ragna…"

Scootaloo repeated the name. "Rrrrraagnaaaa...Thats an odd name."

"I think its nice!" Sweetie Belle mused, shooting a glare towards Scootaloo. She repeated the name over and over, rolling the R sound with her tongue as she did so. Sweetie giggled. "Its really nice to meet you."

"Yeah! Its nice to meet you Mr. Ragna."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Ragna interrupted. "Just Ragna is fine. None of that Mr. stuff. Makes me feel weird putting Mr. on there."

Applebloom nodded. "Will do M-I mean Ragna!"

Ragna sighed before slowly sitting up, helped by the three fillies. His eyes fell to his body and limbs, slowly flexing each part. "So...you ah...You said that you're a pony? Am I a pony too?"

All three fillies looked between each other with confused faces before looking back at Ragna. "M-Ragna…" Applebloom began. "Don't y'all know that y'all are a pony?"

Ragna looked at his left forehoof, staring intently at it. "I...I didn't know. I don't remember much of anything right now."

Sweetie Belle gasped. "Oh my goodness! Do you think you have amnesia?"

"Well considering I don't remember being a pony...I can guess thats a pretty good bet." Ragna responded. "Hell...All I can remember is my name right now."

Ragna closed his eyes for a moment, gather his thoughts as best he could. "I...Don't remember…"

"Do you at least remember about air and water? Do you remember how to breath?" Sweetie asked.

"Don't think I would be able to talk to you if I didn't know how to breath kid…" He said, shifting to stand up on his four hooves. He began to wobble a bit but soon found his footing. He slowly began to take one step forward at a time as he tested his balance. "I think I know how to walk too...Geez this feels weird though...and...I can't really feel my right arm...or open my right eye for that matter."

"Well...what about your family?" Applebloom inquired as she trotted around with him. "Do ya remember them at least?"

"Can't even remember if I had any…" Ragna said stopping as he went to sit back on his hunches. He lifted his right hoof, rubbing the covering that wrapped around it.

"Not even your home...or your friends?" Scootaloo asked, her ears drooping a little.

Ragna responded no once again before looking out the window. "I just don't know…"

"Hey!" Sweetie gasped. "Lets take him to Ponyville!"

"Ponyville?" Ragna asked, looking towards the little filly with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh! Yeah! Its a big town!" Applebloom agreed. "Lots 'O ponies pass that way to get to Canterlot! Maybe one of them might know who he is!"

"You really think so?" Ragna inquired, getting up on his two four hooves.

"Its worth a shot." Scootaloo mused. "We might even get our cutie marks by helping you!"

Ragna decided to ignore the fact that they were trying to get some cutie named Mark for the moment. "Well...It beats just sitting around doing nothing."

"Sweet!" Scootaloo cheered. "Then follow us! We can get your wicked weapon and lead you back to the town no problem!"

"And maybe find out who you are!" Sweetie Belle added.

"Well what are we waiting for!?" Applebloom yelled.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Helpers! YAY!" The three fillies screamed before dashing out of the tree house.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" Ragna called out after them. "Geez...I wonder if I made the right choice on this one…"

The crater within the applegrove was quiet for quite some time, nary a soul to be found besides the occasional fruit bat flying about. The peace was soon disrupted as several Iron clad unicorn stallions appeared with a flash of light, as well as a few of the same armored colored stallions flying from the sky.

And then there was Luna.

Her midnight dark fur and star flowing mane bellowing in the gentle blow of the wind as she landed gracefully among her guards. Her gaze fell to the crater noticing a lack of any object. "Captain." A black stallion made his way beside her, saluting. "There seems to be nothing within."

"Yes ma'am! I see that ma'am!"

"In that case...Whatever it was that was brought here is running about." Luna turned to face the stallion. "Send you stallions out and search the area. We must find him before trouble arises! Anything with this much amount of Discords magic can only spell trouble for the citizens of Equestria!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was a sunny day in Ponyville.

The birds were chirping happily and the bees where buzzing faithfully as the many ponies of different shapes, sizes and ages went about their daily routine. Some obtained food and other items at the market. Others were catching up with old and new friends.

And then there was Ragna.

The red coated pony shifted his head from side to side, his emerald eye darting left and right as he began to notice something that many of the ponies that he past seemed to tense at times.

"Hey Applebloom." He spoke up, an uncertain tone of voice being conveyed as he did so.

"Yeah M-Ah mean Ragna?" The little filly responded as she looked up from the map of Ponyville she and her two friends had grabbed from their clubhouse wall. Ragna, having caught a glace of it earlier on, could clearly tell that it was completely hoof drawn, more than likely by his supposed tour guides. Such a map to him, as it would anyone, had instilled little confidence that they were going in the right direction.

Though, right now, being led the wrong way wasn't his immediate concern at the moment.

"This may sound crazy to you…but I think a lot of ponies are staring at us." He finally relented; shifting his one eye gaze back to the three little mares.

Applebloom and the other two fillies all popped up from their self-made map, the three of them noticing more than a few concerned and frightful looks being thrown their way.

Actually, now that Applebloom had time to process it…

"Actually Mr. Ragna, I think they're all looking at you." She corrected with a slight frown.

"Yeah…I figured." He sighed with an exasperated tone, both by the revelation of being the center of attention and by being called Mr. again. "The question is why? I'm a pony like all of you right?"

"O' coarse y'all are." Applebloom reassured him. "Ah think that you may be getting all the attention cause O' your clothes."

"And your huge sword!" Scootaloo added.

Ragna raised an eyebrow before scanning the area. Sure enough, aside from a few ponies here and there, many of the ponies were wearing nothing at all. "Well…I can see that clothes aren't really worn," Ragna deducted. "But are weapons all that rare here?"

Scootaloo tapped a hoof to her chin, conveying deep thought. "Well, besides the royal guard, I don't think many other ponies use weapons or carry them." she answered. "And I don't think any of the royal guards have weapons quite like yours."

"Wonderful…" The red clothed stallion droned, one hoof adjusting the blade upon his back to a more comfortable position. Not only was he the center of attention, but now he was dangerous. Why did he have a sword like that anyway? Was he a fighter? A killer? Was he somehow part of this royal guard these girls were talking about? He couldn't help but scoff at the last Ideal, shooting it down compleatly.

Me? Military? I may not have any memories of who I was, but I know for damn sure I'd never joining any military.

He was pulled from his thoughts as one of the fillies next to him cheered happily.

"Oh! Hey! There's Sugar Cube Corner!" Sweetie squeaked, pointing to the oddest building Ragna had ever seen constructed. To be fair though, he doesn't remember any other buildings past the ones he seen in Ponyville. Still, a building constructed to look like a gingerbread house has to be rare in any town, anywhere.

"And why are we here again? I thought we were going to the Train-station soon." Ragna said as he followed the little fillies into the establishment.

"We are." Sweetie said as she ran to the counter of sweet smelling confections behind the glass casing making the little mare smile with glee.

"But before you came and exploded near our clubhouse, we were going to come here and get one of Pinkie's free cupcakes." Applebloom mused, following her friends lead.

"Besides," Scootaloo said nudging him a bit with her foreleg. "You have to be hungry right? Can't go traveling on an empty stomach, right?"

He was about to respond with a rebuttal when his belly decided to defy its master will power, a loud gurgling noise emanating from his stomach. He frowned and looked away from the smug smile that Scootaloo bore. "Fine…" He chuckled and smiled. "And who am I to pass up a free meal anyway?"

There was a noise from the back before a pleasantly plump female mare made her way to the front of the store, candy blue fur and cupcake pink mane. "I swear…that mare…" She grumbled gently to herself before notice three familiar customers and one very, very unique one. "Oh…Oh my…Hello dearies and…Um…I don't think I had to pleasure of meeting you…"

"No surprise there." He commented. "Just…well…Popped into town not too long ago."

"Yeah! We're showing him around Ponyville so that we can find his memory!" Sweetie said with a bright smile, her response causing the stallion to flinch.

"H-Hey…No need to…" he began to say before he was cut off.

"We found him knocked out in the apple orchard." Applebloom clarified when the older mare gave them all a confused look. "He lost and memory and we were helping him find out who he was…or is it is?"

He sighed, exasperated by the little fillies slightly. "Now hang on…I didn't…"

"Doesn't matter if it's is or was! We're gonna help him and get our memory savors Cutie Marks!" Scootaloo announced before adding. "And his sword is wicked cool!"

Ragna just gave a deadpanned expression from behind the three fillies, his eyebrow twitching ever so slightly.

"Oh…I-I see." The older mare finally said with a unsure smile. "Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Ragna. And I am sorry you lost your memory" She said, getting a cringe from him for some reason. "My name is Mrs. Cake. I and my husband own Sugar Cube Corner."

"Hey! Hey! Where's Pinkie Mrs. Cake?" Scootaloo cut in. "It's Cupcake Saturday ya know."

Mrs. Cake blinked before answering, "Oh yes…well I'm sorry to say that she's not in right now dearie." She said in an apologetic tone. All three fillies' ears drooped at that information. Ragna could see the mare smiling slyly. "But…" The fillies perked up. "For you three, I believe I can whip something up."

The fillies cheered before clapping hooves with each other joyfully. Ragna himself just shook his head at the display. "Does this Pinkie always give away your supplies? Seems pretty bad for business if you ask me."

Mrs. Cake gave the stallion an impassive look. "Pinkie usually bakes the cupcakes with supplies she buys herself." Mrs. Cake said. "So, really, she's rather helping us then anything." She turned to the fillies again. "You three go over to that table while I get your snacks ready ok?" The girls nodded before dashing to the table in question that sat a ways away from the counter. Ragna contemplated on making his way to the table as well but was stopped as Mrs. Cake softly called out to him. "Could you stay here for a moment Mr. Ragna

"Oh…Well sure." Ragna said making his way back to the counter. "And just Ragna, okay? Makes me feel old when you put Mr. on my name."

As the mare worked and kept her eyes on the three fillies, she addressed the red coated stallion. "So you really lost your memory?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…Yeah. Besides my name and a few other things I don't really know too much." He answered.

"And those three fillies you met want to help you?" She inquired further.

"Yeah." He said with a sigh. "They are a bit of a pain, but I doubt I would have known where to go or what to do if they didn't help a little."

"I see…" She said softly. "You know, those three little fillies are like daughters to me Ragna, and two are friends with two very powerful mares within Ponyville. If something were happen to them…" She warned, leaving the statement to hang in the air.

Ragna raised an eyebrow before his one good eye widened. "Woah, woah, woah! Why do you instantly think that I would do something weird with three little girls?!"

"Forgive me if I don't readily trust a stallion that would surround himself around little fillies."

"They were the first ponies a saw when I woke up!" He rebottled. "They helped me and I at least owe them for looking after me. I can at least humor them and let them show me around a bit. After that, I leave on the first train out of here. No point in staying someplace I'm not wanted."

Mrs. Cake gave a relieved, yet regretful sigh. "I am sorry dear. I'm sure you are a nice pony and all. And the girls really do seem to have taken a shining to you and all..."

"Hey, no. I get it. Random older male seen in the company of little females would make anyone think that, not that, that's a good thing..." He said in an exasperated tone.

"Carrying a sword with you doesn't help your case none either Dearie." Mrs. Cake added, pointing a hoof at the blade upon his back.

"Yeah, though I doubt I even remember how to use it." He said as he gazed at the blade, its intricate design forcing a feeling of both nostalgia and fear into him. "I mean, don't even know if it's really mine or not. All the girls said, was that it was practically in my hands when they found me."

"Hands?" Mrs. Cake asked with a raised eyebrow.

He went to confirm what he said before looking down at his limbs. "Well…Hooves." When she nodded he continued. "I can understand what you're saying though. Might be the reason I've gotten so many odd stares when I came into town."

"Ponyville looks after their own." Mrs. Cake mused.

Ragna just smiled. "Heh, In any case, maybe I can save myself and maybe a few others any headaches if you tell me where the train station is from here. I'll be out of your hair and the children will be out of mine."

Mrs. Cake smiled gently. "Well…that is certainly an idea. And…Really, I don't mean to acuse you fo anything Ragna. You seem like a nice enough pony and all…"

Ragna waved a hoof in front of his face. "Don't worry about it. Saves me from having them follow me wherever I go." He looked back at the three before shaking his head. Being alone somehow doesn't feel all that new to me anyway…

"What will you say to them?" Mrs. Cake inquired with a tilt of her head. "And, for that matter where will you go?"

"I'll think of something." He said with a wave of his hoof. "And as to where…well…Doesn't really matter does it?"

"Well…" She smiled and filled a bag full of muffins. "Take this. As an apology from me…And all of Ponyville."

He took the bag within one of his hooves. "Heh…Thanks. If they taste twice as good as they look and smell I might come back one day."

"Then I'll have a muffin hot and ready for you when you do." Mrs. Cake responded, smiling softly.

After taking the directions she give him to heart, he made his way to the exit, bag of muffins clinging tight to his chest. He didn't get too far when the three fillies all called out to him.

"Mr. Ragna! Where are you going? I thought we were supposed to take you to the Train station." Applebloom asked.

He stood at the door way for a moment before speaking over his shoulder. "Change in plans, kiddo. Going at it alone."

"What?!" Scootaloo gasped. "You're ditching us?!"

He turned back to face the door. "Hey, appreciate the help and all but its better this way in the long run."

"Totally uncool!" Scootaloo whined, folding her hooves about her chest. "The most interesting thing happens to fall at our door step and he goes and leaves us behind." She puffed up a bit of her mane that fell in front of her eyes before ending with, "Jerk."

Ragna sighed annoyingly before pushing the door open. "Yeah well…Life can be a letdown sometimes Kid." He said before pausing. He looked back, his normally sharp green eye softening. "But…Ya know…thanks for helping me. Doubt I could have gotten this are without ya." He said before making his way out the door.

Sweetie Belle sighed woefully as the door closed behind him, accompanied by the ringing of the stores bell. "Aw pony feathers. I thought we were gonna have an adventure and everything…"

"Yeah…" Applebloom agreed. "And see all kinds of amazing places and ponies. Maybe even another griffin."

Scootaloo pouted as she watched the red dressed figure make his way further from the building. "Well who needs him?! If he wants to ditch us fine by me." She fussed a bit too strongly.

Mrs. Cake placed each of their cupcakes in front of them as she neared the trio. "You dears were thinking that you would be pulled into some sort of fantasy adventure or something?"

"Well, no…but it could happen?" Sweetie Belle lamented. "I mean how many ponies do you know who lost their memory?"

"Yeah! And he was dark and mysterious. Like Bat-mane!" Applebloom agreed.

"Bat-mane would have taken in a sidekick." Scootaloo growled, still very much upset.

"I doubt any of your sisters would have allowed you to go." Mrs. Cake said with a chuckle. "For that matter, I don't think he cares too much for company."

"Yeah…" Applebloom said before sighing deeply. "But…well…we could have seen him off at least. I mean…It must be scary to wake up with nothing but the clothes on your back."

Scootaloo huffed before placing her head on the table sighing audibly. Just as quickly as she had laid her head down, she had suddenly lifted it back up, raising an eyebrow. "Wait…what's he doing?"

The rest of the girls trailed their gaze to the gray stallion just as he began to look around uneasily. It wasn't long before his gaze shifted to the right just as a cyan colored blur rammed into him, tackling Ragna to the ground with extreme prejudice.

"Oh shoot…was that…" Applebloom suggested.

"It couldn't be anypony else…" Sweetie Belle agreed.

"Come on! We have to see this!" Scootaloo said, already making her way to the door.

Mrs. Cake gulped as she gave chase to the three fillies. "Girls! Wait!"


End file.
